


Day 7

by vogue91



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombing, Despair, Dystopia, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I keep going through the city looking for somewhere to hide, but I know that there’s no such thing as a safe place, I know that there’s no salvation from what looks more like a massacre than an attack.





	Day 7

Day 7

I don’t like this silence.

I don’t like it.

Normally I’d enjoy it, I’d consider this moment of calm a gift, so different from the noise and the clamour which normally fill the city of Avaste.

Now, instead, it almost feels unreal not hearing anything but the whining of the wounded, very few in comparison with the dead, and the suffocated cry of those who lost someone they loved.

I keep going through the city looking for somewhere to hide, but I know that there’s no such thing as a safe place, I know that there’s no salvation from what looks more like a massacre than an attack.

I look around, and I wish I could have someone to look for right now, someone who’s destiny I can worry about, someone to worry about mine, but there’s no one.

I can only think about what’s going to happen to me now, and when the bombing will resume, because we all know it will.

The only thing I can despair for is this city, and I really do.

Avaste welcomed me when I didn’t have a place in the world where to seek refuge, when I escaped from the suffocating cleft of Kandor, the only think I had known up until that moment.

I had so despised the other people living there, and somehow I had despised the other phades as well, but seeing them suffer now makes me feel a little like a monster only for having survived the first wave of the bombing.

I feel I need to make a decision, and fast.

I wish to leave, but again I don’t know where. The communications from other cities tell us that it wasn’t an accident, that the same identical bombing has happened to every free city.

It’s like they don’t want to leave us with somewhere to run to, and their brilliantly succeeding with their plan.

I keep walking through what now is only the bones of the main road of the city, and I stop close to the ruins of a building, the area big enough to harbour the wounded on one side, too many bodies on the other.

A faràs with a practical attitude gets close and asks if I'm okay, and after having verified my condition he leaves to take care of those who really need it.

Someone yells for me to help, but I feel disoriented, confused.

I wish I could do something, but I can’t get my head around all this pain.

I run, I go back on the road, followed by those voices which almost deafen me after all the silence I met in the rest of the city.

I walk, I walk aimlessly through the destroyed streets, I walk and meanwhile I think about what’s happening, what I left behind.

I think about my mother, and what would happen if the war reached Kandor as well, and I wonder whether she’d get the protection she needs or would die alone as I left her.

I clench my teeth, because I'm not used to doubt my choices, and I hate that they’re forcing me to do it.

No, I don’t regret it, and I don’t doubt it.

My decision was right, it just clashed with the choices of whoever it is that’s doing this to us now.

I see the few who still dare walking through the streets of Avaste to look toward the sky, worried.

I barely have time to raise my eyes, before I hear that deafening sound.

I run and scream, with all the others, and I regret the silence of a few moments ago.

Will I know again this silence, or I won’t be alive to do it?


End file.
